Callie Arizona 'Calzona' Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: Callie's little sister, Ivy, comes to live with her and Arizona. Ivy has been left almost completely deaf after contracting meningitis as a 3 year old. Callipe & Arizona kissing scenes included! :)
1. Callie's Baby Sister

**Callie + Arizona 'Calzona' Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction**

**(**_Authors Note: This story is set just after Arizona goes back to work after loosing her leg.)_

Callie woke up to the sound of her pager going *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*. She laid there for a second and sighed. She was having such a good dream. She stared at the ceiling, and then at her beautiful wife, Arizona. Arizona drifted awake, and heard the bleeping. With a huge sigh, she picked up the pager off the side to find out who's had woken them up.

"It's not mine! I'm going back to sleep!" Arizona laughs, at that moment her pager begins bleeping as well.

"Oh for gods sake…!?" Arizona moans.

Callie stumbles out of bed, almost landing on her ass more than once.

After 10 minutes of faffing around with toothbrushes and breakfast cereal, the pair are finally ready for work. Jumping in the car, Callie turns to Arizona and kisses her deeply.

"Arizona, there is something we need to discuss over dinner tonight." Callie says.

Arizona takes Callie's face between her hands.

"Promise me its not bad?" Arizona says quietly, she had had to much bad news over the last few years, she felt like anything else would push her over the edge.

"I promise…" Callie replies, uncertainly. She didn't know which way Arizona would take the news, especially as Arizona wasn't all too keen on Callie's family.

Callie started the car, and they drove to work in silence. Arizona watched her wife, she could tell there was something bothering her.

Pulling up in the hospital car park was a job and a half, because there had been a major accident, and there were ambulances and relatives everywhere. Callie finally managed to get to their parking space.

"Remind me why we work in an Emergency Department again?" Callie laughs, kissing Arizona and walking into work.

Arizona was hurt by being brushed off, but she let it slide because there was something bothering Callie.

Callie spent the rest of the day avoiding Arizona, pretending she didn't see her in the corridors and leaving the room when she came in. After what felt like the longest shift of their careers, it finally ended.

Arizona was waiting for her wife in the usual place after work, the lobby area of Seattle-Grace Hospital. She saw her wife approaching, and to her surprise, Callie had a huge smile on her face. Arizona opened her arms to her wife and Callie hugged her tightly. They stood there hugging for longer than they usually did, but Arizona didn't think anything of it. Callie let Arizona go slightly, so she was looking at her, there chests touching , arms on each others elbows, and she had the biggest of smiles on her face. They had both gotten changed. Arizona had on a stunning red dress which came down to her ankles and Callie had a little black dress on.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled kissing her nose.

Taking hold of her hand, she leads Arizona to the car and pins her against the passenger door, her hands of Arizona's hips, pelvis's pushed together. Arizona put her hands on the side of Callie's face and began to stroke it gently.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Callie asked, pushing against Arizona.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited…" Arizona replies biting her lip. Callie kissed Arizona again, and jumped in the car. Callie was so excited, and Arizona had no clue what was going on.

"We're going out for a meal…" Callie trailed off, grinning at Arizona.

Callie pulled highway and drove.

"Hey, aren't we going in the direction of the airport?" Arizona asked, remembering the drive they took together when she left for Africa.

"There's this lovely little restaurant where you can see the planes come into land, and it's a lovely clear warm evening, we can sit outside and watch them" Callie said, bubbling with excitement.

Arizona laughed and sat back in her seat. She tried to relax but her leg began to hurt, she tried to cover it, but Callie knows her too well.

"Are you okay princess? Is it hurting you?" Callie asks, sounding really concerned. She can always sense when Arizona is in pain.

"Yes" Arizona replied, cutting herself of as the pain became more intense.

"Hold on baby, I'm going to pull over." Callie said, as soon as she came to the nearest car park she pulled up and parked the car.

Callie jumped out the side of her car and walked around and opened Arizona's door. Arizona twisted round so she was sat sideways in her seat, facing Arizona.

Callie lifted up Arizona's dress and gently removed her leg and propped it up against the car next to her.

"I love you Calliope Torres" Arizona whispered.

"Dr Torres to you" Callie smiled looking into her wife's beautiful blue eyes. She had the most amazing blue eyes.

Callie gently placed her hands either side of what was left of Arizona's leg and gently began to massage it. She stroked the outside and the inside of her thigh, and gently rubbed in small circles getting bigger and bigger. Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's and followed her movements.

"Thank you…" Arizona whispered, so quietly Callie almost missed it.

"Girly, you know anytime, day or night, whether were at work or not. You call and I'm there. I don't care what were doing, I'll stop and help you princess, I love you so much" Callie responds looking into those amazing blue eyes. She bends down and tenderly kisses her stump.

Callie stands up and Arizona pulls her into a deep cuddle. Callie twists around and places herself where Arizona's leg would have been. Arizona takes Callie's face in her palms and leans in and kisses her deeply. Callie pulls her closer, breathing in her sweet scent, the kiss deepens, just as Callie catches the time on the corner of her eye on the dashboard of the car.

"We're going to be late for our meal." Callie grins finishing the kiss.

Callie climbs of her wife's lap and hands her, her prosthetic leg back and helps her reattach it.

"Are we good?" Callie asks.

"We're good." Arizona smiles.

Callie shuts the door and gets back in her side. She starts up the car and half an hour later they arrive at the restaurant.

"Oh I love it!" Arizona laughs getting out of the car.

Callie takes her hand and leads her inside. A waiter takes them to a table out the back, a beautiful scene with scented candles and red rose petals scattered on the table. They sit there and eat their meal, enjoying each others company, kissing and holding hands.

"Calliope, you've spent the last half an hour checking your watch, somewhere we need to be?" Arizona laughed as a plane rumbled in over head.

A massive grin spreads out on Callie's face.

"Do you trust me Arizona?" Callie asked walking her fingers up her wife's leg.

"With my life" Arizona replied.

"Well come on then!" Callie says, she pays the bill and helps her wife back to the car.

Once again Callie pins her wife up against the side of the car. Biting her lip, Callie pushes herself against Arizona, kissing her deeply.

"Will you put your scrubs back on? I mean you look so hot, but please?" Callie said kissing her wife's neck.

"But…" Arizona moaned.

Callie moved down Arizona's neck, and sucked on it slightly.

"Fine…" She sighed, but smiling.

In the back of the car, they helped each other dress, before taking their seats. Once they were sat in the front seat, Callie turned to Arizona with a blindfold.

"Put this on, and no peeking. I'll tell you when to take it off." Callie smiled putting the blindfold on Arizona and kissing her.

A short drive later, Callie pulled over at the airport.

"Where are we? Can I take it off? Callie!" Arizona said.

"Take my hand, I wont let you fall" Callie laughed.

Taking Callie's hand, Arizona steps out of the car. Feeling really wobbly she takes her first few steps, Callie slips her arm around her waist, and Arizona walks with more confidence. As they step inside the airport it clicks with Arizona were they are, because she can hear the announcements over the intercom.

"Calliope" Arizona says sternly.

"What's going on? Calliope?" Arizona questions.

"sssh ssshh" Callie replies rubbing Arizona's back to stop her stressing out.

They continued walking.

After what felt like an age but couldn't have been longer than about 5 minutes, they stopped. Arizona lent against Callie, to keep her balance. Callie was behind Arizona, with her arms around her waist, Callie rested her head on her wife's shoulder, and leant her head against Arizona's. She a little more than confused to say the least.

Callie took a deep breath and removed the blindfold. Sure enough they were in an airport, in the area were people wait for relatives to get off a flight. She could tell because of the people walking out of the corridor, coming into the room with suitcases.

Walking up the corridor was a young girl, on her own. 14. Beautiful pale skin, thick dark curly hair, loving brown eyes. Callie's baby sister. Ivy.

"Surprise baby." Callie whispered.

Both of them had uncontrollable grins.


	2. Ivy

As soon as Ivy saw Callie and Arizona she began to run. Callie made sure she had her wife held firmly upright so Ivy didn't send her flying, she knew what her sister was like.

Ivy jumped on them, embracing them both in a hug.

"Ivy!" Arizona gasped, taking the young girls face in her palms she kissed her on the forehead.

"Excuse me?" Callie laughed.

"I missed you two so much." Ivy said whilst a stray tear escaped down her cheek.

Ivy turned to her sister and clung onto her tightly.

"Thank you" Ivy whispered to her sister.

Callie smiled back and kissed her sister on the cheek, she didn't want to let her sister go, not after the last few months she'd had.

Ivy was almost completely deaf. She had contacted meningitis as a 3 year old child and had spent 6 months in hospital. The six months in between Callie finishing school and going to college.

"We need to have that conversation later." Callie said to Arizona, resting her head on top of her sisters.

"Okay" Arizona replied.

Arizona smiled but Callie didn't reciprocate it, she just pulled her sister closer. Arizona frowned but she knew she would find out later.

"I'm not completely deaf Callie, and If you had to have had it at all, you could have done it before I got here." Ivy moaned.

Ivy took Callie & Arizona's hands, and they walked through the airport and back to the car. Arizona on the left, Ivy in the middle and Callie on the right , pulling Ivy's case.

Once they got back to the car and Callie had put Ivy's case in the boot, they had another long cuddle.

"I can't believe I am actually here. Its been a year! OMG!" Ivy laughed.

"Well this is all news to me!" Arizona laughed.

"You could have told me your sister was coming to stay Calliope" Arizona laughed.

"That just ruins the fun though doesn't it! It certainly ruins my fun!" Callie laughed.

"I need food…plane food is awful." Ivy moaned.

"Is that a subtle hint Ivy Torres?" Callie mocked.

"You know how much I love your cooking." Ivy said.

"I'm not cooking tonight, we've got plenty of junk that you'll eat at our place, tomorrow Arizona, we will introduce you to cooking our style." Callie laughed.

"The quicker we get home, the quicker we can cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie" Arizona smiled.

Reluctantly agreeing, they let go of each other.

"You know what though, I am going to sit in the back with Ivy" Arizona said putting her arm around Ivy. They sat in the back and ivy fell asleep on Arizona on the way back. After all, she had just gotten off a 3000 mile flight.

When Callie pulled up in their driveway, Arizona gently woke Ivy up. Arizona knew what she could be like because of her hearing impairment.

Ivy had come to stay with Callie and Arizona 6 months before the plane crash. She had spent night after night cuddling with Arizona after the accident and her amputation, and she had stayed with them until 3 months after, when Ivy and Callie's father had come and got her and taken her home.

As Ivy walked in the house she took in her surroundings.

"Its exactly as I remember it" Ivy smiled.

"We both work full time, what do you expect us to have completely redecorated in a year?" Arizona laughed.

Callie came up behind her and hugged Ivy from behind.

"I'm never going to let him take you again, I promise." She whispered into her sisters ear.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'm shattered." Ivy yawned.

"You can take our bed tonight. There's pyjamas on the bed for you princess." Callie said.

Ivy walked into their bedroom and saw that the hospital bed was no longer in the bedroom. She stuck her head back around the corner, and smiled.

"I'm liking the bed!" Ivy laughed.

Arizona came and hugged her and she went off to bed. Callie and Arizona spent the next couple of minutes smiling like idiots and doing a little excited dance.

"She's beautiful." Arizona whispered, leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom.

Ivy was in laying in bed, on the side which Arizona usually sleeps on, she looked peaceful, asleep.

"Yes, she is." Callie smiled coming and putting her arms around her waist and kissing down her neck.

Arizona spun around and pinned Callie against the wall next to the door frame. She leaned in and kissed her, pushing their pelvis's together, deepening the kiss. The next thing they knew, Arizona had a t-shirt hanging off her head.

"Get a room!" Ivy laughed, she had thrown the shirt at Arizona.

Arizona raised her eyebrows and smiled. Shutting the bedroom door they continued with their make out session.

"Shall we have this conversation now then?" Arizona said to Callie after about 10 minutes.

Sighing, Callie took Arizona's hand and they went and sat on the sofa together. Callie laid down slightly, and Arizona laid next to her, after taking off her leg and got as close as she could to her wife.

"Calliope?" Arizona said reaching out and stroking Callie's face.

Callie reached up and put her hand on top of Arizona's.

"I thought if I didn't tell you, I could ignore it, like it never happened, and that's exactly what I've been doing for the last 14 years." Callie said in the smallest of voices, like she didn't want anyone to hear.

Arizona took Callie's other hand and scooted closer, so she was in between her limbs.

"Only me, my older brother, Mom & Dad, and a few long term family friends know this…" Callie trailed off. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Go on.." Arizona said looking up at Callie.

"My father had an affair with my mothers best friend, he got her pregnant. As soon as she had the baby, she committed suicide. I don't know why, I think it was after seeing what she did to our family." Callie said completely breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"So what happened to the baby?" Arizona asked, rubbing circles in Callie's back to try and comfort her.

Callie didn't say anything.

"That would be me." Ivy's voice came out of nowhere.

Neither of them had noticed that Ivy had entered the room. She walked behind the sofa and leant over it, kissing her sisters forehead to comfort her.

"The family agreed to tell no one, not even us, and I wish they hadn't told us. I had a massive row with our father, and he blurted it out, how he wish he had never slept with my mother. My big brother turned around and punched him in the face. At that point mum had to explain everything, who knew, and that they didn't want me or the younger kids ever finding out, and now everyone knows" Ivy said in a tiny voice, it could have been coming from a 5 year old.

Callie was still sobbing hysterically, she started to sob harder. Arizona sat them both up so they could cuddle properly. Ivy jumped over the back of the sofa and sat down next to them. Callie pulled Ivy in as close as possible and held her for a few minutes until she calmed down, with Arizona rubbing her back.

"Callie?" Ivy said. Callie didn't respond.

"Cal?" Ivy repeated, still no response.

"Calliope!" Ivy said sharply, pulling out of her sisters grasp so they where facing each other.

"Its okay, I am glad I didn't hear it from you. Hearing it from mum has helped me handle it. It doesn't change who we are, I am still your sister, and I love you." Ivy whispered.

Callie pulled Ivy closer again.

"I love you boo. I'm so sorry." Callie whispered into Ivy's hair.

"You did the right thing, not telling me. I didn't want to know, but now I do, theres nothing we can do, and dad has let me come here to be with you, so it could be worse, I could have been shipped off to India for white slavery…" Ivy said.

All three of them burst out in a desperate laugh. Ivy turned to Arizona and put her arms around her.

"Now would be a good time to go to sleep, I am absolutely shattered. I need sleep…" Ivy said standing up.

Ivy helped Arizona with her leg and then they all went to bed. Arizona on the left, Ivy in the middle, and Callie on the right. Ivy tucked herself into Callie's limbs. It was with her sister and her wife she truly felt safe.

Ivy lay there, as Callie's breathing fell into an even sequence and her body finally relaxed. She gently wriggled out of her sisters arms and sat in between her and Arizona with her bum on the pillow and her back on the headboard. She sat her with her knees up hugging them and silently began to cry. Ivy hated seeing her sister so upset, she was her favourite out of all the siblings she had, because when Ivy had contracted meningitis it was Callie who had stayed up at all hours cuddling her in the hospital. Even though they now rarely saw each other, they were the closest of all the siblings in the Torres family.

Ivy tried hard to muffle her sobs, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was Arizona.

"Sssh sssh. Come here baby." Arizona says sitting up next to Ivy and sitting her in her lap, bum were her leg was, and Ivy's legs over Arizona's leg and Ivy's head in her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks.

"What's right? Its not even that mum's not my mum, or my mums dead, that hasn't registered. I never knew my mum, my mum is Callie's mum and we have the same dad. That's how I see things, it doesn't matter to me, they're still my family at the end of the day, Its seeing Calliope in this state, it breaks my heart so much…" Ivy whispered, so she didn't wake Callie.

"It breaks mine too…she'll be okay, she's more concerned about you." Arizona replied.

"I live in a house with 2 of the best doctors in Seattle, if I need to talk I know where to go." Ivy laughed.

Arizona slid down the bed, and Ivy readjusted so she was more comfortable.

Eventually, they both fell asleep holding onto each other.


	3. Long Time, No See

Callie was the first to wake the next morning. She wriggled up the bed so she was sat up. She looked over at her wife and sister, they were cuddled together. She smiled. At that moment, Arizona stirred, waking up Ivy.

"Morning sleepy heads!" Callie laughed.

"mmm…" Ivy whispered shutting her eyes again.

"Ivy… wake up!" Arizona yawned.

"mmm…" Ivy mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Ivy Sylvester Torres! Get your arse out of bed!" Callie lauged.

Ivy swung her arm around to try and hit her sister but completely missed.

"Im not co-ordinated in the morning" Ivy smiled sitting up.

"But I am!" Callie smiled scooting closer and tickling her little sister.

"I hate you Calliope" Ivy giggled tickling her sister back.

After clambering out of bed, they sat at the island in the kitchen and ate toast.

"See, I'm not the only one who has butter and jam on their toast." Arizona laughed.

"You pair are not normal!" Callie laughed shaking her head.

After devouring their toast, Callie had an idea.

"Ivy? How would you like to come into work with us today? Maybe go and see Christina? And visit Marks memorial?" Callie said, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Yes! I would love that!" Ivy smiled.

"I thought you would like that idea!" Callie laughed.

"But you have to stay out of the way. In the staff room, or in the gardens." Callie added.

"No problems, ill just take my laptop in and write or surf the internet." Ivy replies.

The three of them jumped in the car once they had finished breakfast. The car journey was uneventful, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of that day.

Ivy felt strange walking into work with Callie and Arizona. After all it had been a while. Ivy also felt uncomfortable, knowing that Mark wasn't going to be there. This was the first time since his death, that she would have to face Seattle-Grace without him. Ivy was trying to ignore the thoughts about Callie's car accident and the plane crash, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore them.

Ivy hadn't got off to a very good start with Mark the first time she came to stay. He acted a bit of a tool around her and Callie, but she could tell after a while, that Mark really cared about her sister, so Ivy had learned to love him too.

As they walked through the entrance of Seattle-Grace hospital, Callie could tell that something wasn't right with her sister.

"You okay princess?" Callie says, placing a hand on Ivy's shoulder. Ivy flinched at the touch, she had been on planet Ivy, but as soon as she saw it was her sister she smiled. Tilting her head and frowning, to say she had no clue what her sister had just said.

Ivy had good days and bad days, but when she had very bad days, she refused to wear her hearing aids. She liked being isolated from everyone, even if it was just for an hour or so.

Callie sign languages the conversation to Ivy. When Ivy said that she was having a bad day, Callie reached over and tucked Ivy's hair behind one ear, so she could see whether she had her hearing aids in. Scowling, Ivy un tucks the hair from behind her ear. It made her self conscious having her hair like that.

"Don't. I want to be normal, just for today." Ivy whispered. Arizona had been completely unaware of the conversation up and till now. She put her arm around Ivy and rubbed her shoulder. There was not a lot of point talking to her, because Ivy would only hear you if she was lip reading.

Ivy put her arm around Arizona's waist and held on to Callie's hand. They walked like this together until they had to go their separate ways.

"I will see you later Calliope." Arizona smiled, kissing her wife on the lips.

"See you!" Callie smiled, walking off.

" I guess I am stuck with you for a bit today then!" Ivy giggles.

"Where would you rather be? On the children's ward with all the cute little people, or with all the bones?" Arizona laughed.

Ivy opened her mouth to reply, but Arizona knew what was coming.

"Don't answer that" She giggled, taking her sister in law by the hand, they walked up to Paeds.

Ivy was left in the staff room on her own. Arizona popped in and out a few times to check on her, and there were staff coming in and out every 15 minutes or so.

It was Arizona's break and she went to go and sit with Ivy in the staff room, but she wasn't there. She thought the girl had just wondered off to go and see her sister, so Arizona sent Callie a text.

'Hey baby. Is Ivy with you?'

'No babe, why?'

'She's not here with me. She's probably just wondered onto the ward. Love you xxx'

'FIND HER. Love you too xxx'

Arizona went out on the ward and checked all the places that she could think of twice. Ivy was nowhere to be found. She looked at her phone and saw another text from Callie.

'Don't ask questions. Come to the roof, make sure you're not followed. Don't panic'

Arizona walked off the ward but as soon as she did she began to run, naturally panicking. She burst onto the rooftop, and was surprised by what she saw.

Ivy was sat cross legged opposite her sister. Callie had hold of Ivy's wrists, and they were rested upright on Callie's knees. Callie was gently rubbing circles on Ivy's palms and wrists, helping her to calm down. This was how Ivy got over panic attacks, and she only trusted Callie to do it. Arizona ran over to them and knelt down to the side. Callie saw Arizona and signalled with one hand, pointing to her own ear, to Ivy, and then a thumbs up. She had just said Ivy had her hearing aids back in.

"Panic attack?" Arizona asked. Ivy nodded.

"It's being back here, since the plane crash." Ivy said, quietly. She found it hard to talk after having a panic attack.

"You should have come and found me. I am a doctor Ivy, I could have helped." Arizona says taking one of Ivy's arms and pulling her up and into a cuddle.

"I work with Children all day everyday, and then I have to come home to that" Arizona smiles, gesturing at Callie.

"I love you Arizona." Ivy whispered.

"I love you too Ivy, but please don't be afraid to come and find me." She replied. Callie stood up behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist, and around Arizona's waist, so Ivy was in between them both, while they were cuddling. This group cuddle lasted for a couple of minutes.

"We should probably get back to work" Callie whispered, resting her head on top of Ivy's.

Arizona separated from Callie and Ivy turned around hugged her sister. She put her head in the creak of her neck, taking in the scent of Callie's hair.

"I will see you at lunch time, in the cafeteria. Okay?" Callie says to both Ivy and Arizona.

"I will make sure she's fine, and yes we will see you then." Arizona smiles. At that moment both their pagers went off. Rushing back down the stairs to do their jobs, Callie and Arizona made sure Ivy was okay in the Orthopod staff room before they left.

At 1 o'clock, Ivy went into the cafeteria. She grabbed a jelly pot and joined Callie and Arizona at their table. Slowly the table began to fill up with familiar faces, and some new ones. After about 10 minutes of hugging everyone she hadn't seen for ages and making some introductions, Ivy finally finished her jelly pot. Everyone spent another half hour or so reminiscing.

"There was this one time..." Callie laughed, nearly choking on her dinner. She went on to tell the table about something that had happened when her and Ivy where children.

At last, it was time to get back to work, and this time Ivy went back with Callie. After about 5 minutes of being on the ward, an announcement came over the intercom.

"ALL BODIES AND PERSONNEL ARE TO REMAIN IN THE ORTHOPAEDIC WARD. NO-ONE IS AUTHORISED TO LEAVE OR ENTER UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" boomed the intercom.

"ALL PERSONNEL TO REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM IMMEDIATELY" it added.

Ivy walked hurriedly to the staff room. She opened the door and there were some young doctors already there, waiting for the meeting. A young sour faced female doctor spoke to me in an awful tone.

"Excuse me. What are you doing in here?" She said.

"My sister works here" Ivy says in a superior tone.

"Watch your attitude and get out..." the young doctor says. At this moment, a huddle of staff enter the room and one of them is Callie. Ivy runs up and quickly hugs Callie. Ivy whispers something in her ear, and Callie winks over at the young doctor who is stood there looking extremely sheepish. It looks like everyone from the ward is in the room when a police officer enters the room with the boss in charge of Seattle Grace. Silence descends on the room. Ivy moves herself as close as she can get to Callie, and Callie wraps her arm around her, keeping her close. The police woman and the boss stand on the table in the middle of the room, and begin to talk.

"A man has been stabbed in the entrance of Seattle Grace, by a group of 4 men dressed in black track suits with balaclavas and they are armed with knives and guns. They then split up and stormed the hospital. So far 2 more people have been attacked. Each unit is being shut down internally and other are going to be police positioned outside each unit. If anyone hears or sees anything suspicious we urge you to alert someone soon as possible, please stay in the unit and if you have to leave, do not go on your own." The police woman said, almost monotone.

The staff of the orthopaedic unit got back to work with a sense of urgency. They were trying not to alarm the patients but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to.

Meanwhile up in paeds, Dr Robbins had just had the same talk of another member of the police force.


End file.
